At The Beginning With You
by Torchwood85
Summary: What comes after the end of the Sanctuary, is a new beginning. Teslen
1. Chapter 1

When the tremors finally ceased and the settling dust gave way to acrid plumes of smoke Nikola slowly pulled himself upright, his gaze, as he turned, settling almost unbelievably on the warped steel and stones around them. His keen eyes searching the rubble for any sign of the woman they'd left behind.

He felt Henry shift at his side, sparing the boy a glance but ultimately incapable of offering any type of reassurance. It must have shown on his face as the young HAP dropped his head in dismay, his fist colliding with the ground with an obscene crack of bones that would have made him flinch had his attention not been so intently drawn to the smoldering remains of the Sanctuary and the only person who'd ever really given a damn about him in his very long and until recently, very lonely existence.

Every breathe he took seemed to bring a painful sensation to his chest. The vampire panting ever so slightly as his mind raced back to their last encounter - the feel of her lips pressed against his own - the uncertainty and fear that blazed in her ancient eyes.

But it was the unspoken between them that almost became his undoing. The truth of it remaining no less apparent in that moment than it had ever been as it swirled amidst the depths of her despair as she'd sent him away.

He'd loathed to leave her but ultimately, he'd known. For a lot longer than he thought perhaps she'd even realized even, that she'd been planning something big. Something she couldn't risk getting them all caught up in. Until now it seemed.

He shook his head as a ragged gasp tore from deep within his lungs, the moment passing as he regained his composure and hauled himself to his feet.

"We stick to the plan," He spoke with more conviction than he felt, "Capiche?"

Henry seemed at a loss for words as he lifted his gaze, pulling himself together enough to stutter out a barely distinguishable, "Do you think she-"

"She did what she had to."

The vampire's teeth clenched almost painfully at the thought. The monster within wanting nothing more than to rage free and exact its revenge on those who'd brought this upon one so dear to him. But now was not the time to wallow in the depths of his own misery and loss, the boy had just watched the closest thing he'd had to a mother and a home blow up in his face which unfortunately left Nikola with some rather big shoes to fill should whatever she had planned not come to fruition.

He hissed as the sound of approaching emergency vehicles above reached his sensitive hearing.

"We need to go. Now."

"Go where?!" Henry shot back, looking all the more the wounded pup.

"I don't know 'bout you Vlad but I-"

"_Nikola-" _

In a movement that might very well have killed him had he not been the being he was his head whipped around as the sound of the impossible reached his ears.

"Hey, are you even listening-?"

"Shhhh," He hissed.

"Hey screw you-"

The ground rumbled and groaned beneath them and he growled in annoyance.

"God damn it I can't hear with all this-"

"_Nikola-"_

"Helen?" He breathed, closing his eyes as his name once again reached his ears. "She's alive."

"What?" Henry looked confused, the vampire's face shifting to a grim determination as he tore off through the debris, teeth extended and claws drawn as he pushed through the remaining stone walls as if they were tissue paper.

"She's alive Wolfgang," Nikola snapped over the roar of flames that lined what remained of the hallway, "Now shut it, I can't hear if you're yapping at me."

"Holy shit you're serious, hey wait for me! Doc?!" Henry called chasing the vampire into the inferno. "Doc?! Where-"

"Wait here." The vampire growled over his shoulder as another wall came toppling down almost on top of them both, the heat from the blazing remains already singeing away at his suit.

"Like hell-"

"Don't be a fool." Nikola grabbed his arm as he tried to push past, a fierceness lacing his tone that almost made the younger man recoil in fear. "You'll burn to crisp in under a minute."

For a moment he was sure he'd seen genuine concern burning in the immortals blackened eyes.

"So will you-"

"Yes," He retorted shortly, "But I'll heal. You won't."

Henry's mouth gaped a moment in objection until reason forced it closed. "Fine. Just -"

"I know." Nikola turned purposefully towards the wall of flames, pausing a moment in his strides to call over his shoulder. "Best get a move on Heinrich."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion, hands set firmly on his hips as he stood as close to the flames as his body could stand.

"I'm thinking perhaps an eighty-five Latour?" A smirk turned his lips, "A little French place on the Riviera?"

It only took Henry a moment to catch on, a grin splitting his face as he pulled the tablet from his bag. "One safe house coming right up."

"Now there's a good lad." He let hope consume him as he turned back to the inferno, her voice like music to his ears as she called for him.

"_Nikola."_

"Coming, Dear."

With a growl he charged through the ruined corridors, his agile steps swiftly bringing him back to the last place he'd seen her before the explosion, her lab now lying in ruins.

"Helen?!" He called over the sounds of the roaring flames above, side stepping another piece of the ceiling as it gave way and crumbled around him, "Helen?!"

"Niko-" His head whipped around to the lump of black and fizzled out wires blinked back at him from beside what remained of the bulk head door he'd come through.

"What the hell-" Immediately he began tossing bits of debris across the room with a flick of his wrist as he made his way to her.

"Took you long enough." She huffed. Her injuries clearly extending to several ribs if her irregular breaths were any indication.

"I was almost positive that kiss would've all but guaranteed my swift retrieval."

"Oh ha ha," He rolled his eyes as he removed the final piece of debris from her lap.

"And here I thought you were done toying with my emotions."

She offered him a small smile. "You're in too deep Nikola."

He remained silent as he extracted her from Henry's ruined invention, tossing it to the floor before lifting her ever so gently into his arms.

"Where's Henry." She whispered against the skin of his neck.

"Working on our exit." He moved through the remnants of the hallways as quickly as possible without jostling her too much, "Any ideas?"

"Maintenance shaft-" She replied weakly, her head lolling against his shoulder as they rounded the final corner to freedom "Sewer."

"Classy."

"Doc?!" Henry ceased his pacing when he caught sight of Nikola and the woman in his arms. His eyes widening in fear at her prone form until they were close enough for him to see her face.

She smiled and his shoulders slumped visibly in relief. "Did you miss me?"

"God damn it Doc," He sighed, "You scared the crap outta us."

"And with good reason too I hope." Nikola quipped.

"All in good time." She nodded to gate in the wall over his shoulder, "Henry if you wouldn't mind."

Following her line of sight he transformed, ripping the sewer grating from its hinges and climbing through. Nikola followed, the vampire making a face at the foul stench accosting his senses as they shuffled through the small opening.

"You so owe me for this." He groaned, writing off a pair of his favorite shoes in the swill they'd landed in.

"I guarantee it'll be worth it dear friend, I promise." She breathed, barely holding on a few moments longer before finally, exhaustion claimed her.

"Doc?" Henry turned, concern creasing his brow.

"Keep going." Nikola urged, Helen's heartbeat a steady thrumming in his ears.

With the two in silent agreement they set off at an unnatural speed, Nikola easily keeping pace despite the extra weight he cradled against his chest as the two darted through the old tunnels, finally emerging through another maintenance hatch that opened into an alley not a mile from the Sanctuary. There were people everywhere gathering around to watch it burn, camera crews and emergency services vehicles growing steadily in numbers as they watched from the shadows.

"We need to get her out of here." Nikola murmured. Henry nodding his agreement as he tapped away at the device in his hands.

"On it."

Helen mumbled, shifting in Nikola's arms and clinging to the front of his jacket with a hiss of pain. "It hurts Niko-"

"I know," He soothed, all the while whispering pleas in every language he knew to any deity he thought might be listening that she might hold on just a little longer.

"Did you find the brownstone?"

"Did I find it?" Henry almost scoffed, shifting his attention with a mild look of irritation, "Dude it was so obvious I don't know how SCIU managed to leave it off their watch list."

"Hidden in plain sight my friend," Nikola smirked, "Right under their noses."

Both men sighed in relief when not five minutes later a town car slipped quietly into the darkened alley, its slick black tinted windows giving away nothing of its occupants as they drove away from the smoldering rubble. Helen still unconscious in Nikola's lap as Henry watched as if he feared she might disappear if he let her out of his sight.

"Relax Henry, she's fine." Nikola offered with a tired smile. The events of late taking their toll on the immortal to the point he was sure a few hours' sleep wouldn't be out of the question once they were safe.

With a reluctant nod Henry relaxed back into his seat, the twenty minute ride across the bridge made in silence until the car pulled away from the curb and they made their way up the winding paths to the front doors of a relatively homey looking residence.

The house itself was old. The tenants residing on the ground floor even older and much to Henry's surprise, relatively nice people. He had to roll his eyes however at the unobscured view of not only all the streets leading up the steep incline in the event of escape, but also the smoldering pile of rubble across the river.

"You know you can be kinda creepy sometimes T-Dog." Henry mumbled as he followed the vampire up the staircase.

"Someone has to watch the watchers." He huffed indignantly, shouldering the door on the second floor open and quickly placing his precious cargo on the sofa by the fireplace.

A quick snap of his fingers was enough of a spark to set the dry tinder in the hearth alight, the fire casting a warm glow about the room as he switched on a nearby lamp.

"There's a first aid kit in the kitchen, fetch."

Henry jumped into action regardless of the vampire's clipped tone, quickly moving from the room to return with the request and watching as Nikola went to work gently removing the remnants of her leather jacket first, then with another instruction sent him off to fill a bowl of hot water and a flannel.

By the time he'd returned Nikola had managed to change her entirely, the woman now lying more comfortably tucked up on the couch under a thick blanket in a pair of clean scrubs as the scientist applied dressings and antiseptic to her wounds.

Without a word Henry placed the steaming bowl on the floor beside him, wringing out the excess water before handing it over to the vampire. With a nod of thanks Nikola continued working in silence, smoothing back her hair and gently removing the blood and soot from her pale skin. When he was finally finished he sat back on his haunches, watching intently for a time before he addressed the now exhausted HAP at his side.

"There's a bathroom at the end of the hall," He offered quietly, "You should go clean yourself up and get some sleep. I'll stay with her."

Henry seemed decidedly reluctant as he stood with an armful of Helen's ruined garments, a yawn the deciding factor as he nodded his agreement.

He paused at the door, turning to the vampire over his shoulder with a small smile, "Thanks Vlad."

"I'd say anytime," His lip twisted up in the hint of a smirk, "But I certainly hope this particular scenario need never play out again."

"Most definitely." He nodded adamantly, casting a final glance toward Helen before disappearing down the hall.

With a groan Nikola stood, his vampiric senses focused solely on the woman in the living room as he silently moved through the old house. First into the ensuite for a quick shower and a change of clothes, then a bottle of red from the larder later and he was returning to gaze out into the cold night and the inferno blazing in the distance.

"Oh Helen," He sighed taking a sip of his wine, "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed with only the sound of the crackling fire and the slow and steady, if not slightly labored, breaths of his beloved friend. Upon the third hour Nikola was immensely relieved when Helen finally stirred, groaning as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Nikola-?"

"I'm here." Came his reply, his voice barely managing more than a whisper.

Helen breathed a sigh of relief, meeting his familiar gaze as he regarded her from the shadows by the window. She winced as she shifted further upright, her voice husky from the smoke and lack of use.

"Where are we?"

"Safe," The vampire replied, pouring her a glass of wine as he moved to place another few logs in the hearth, "At least for now."

She followed him about the room curiously, the usually ostentatious scientist quietly reserved as he returned to his post.

"Nikola?"

"You should get some more sleep." He offered, turning back to his perusal of the window as he sipped from his glass, "There's a room made up in the back."

She watched as he twirled the stem of his glass between his fingers, his thoughts seemingly everywhere and not all at once.

"The great Nikola Tesla at a loss for words?" She teased lightly, "Now I really have seen everything-"

"You think this is a joke?" He replied curtly, his tone just above a whisper despite its ferocity. The vampire refusing to meet her eyes but did not fail to miss the way she flinched at the remark.

"I beg your pardon-"

"We thought we'd lost you." The strain in his voice clenched her heart painfully.

"Oh Niko-" Her tone softened but the vampire appeared unmoved.

"You know I almost had to knock the poor pooch out lest he attempt to retrieve what might've been left of your crispy corpse?"

"Where is Henry?" She interrupted his tirade as she glanced about the small living room.

"Asleep." He replied into the depths of his glass.

"Nikola?" She watched him in confusion. She'd known he'd be upset, but this she hadn't expected.

"The bathrooms at the end of the hall." He offered quietly, not trusting his voice, "You'll feel better after a nice long soak-"

"Niko please-" She all but begged, "Talk to me-"

"I'm fine Helen," He snapped, slipping his free hand into his pocket with a little more force than necessary, "Though I'm not sure my well-being figured greatly into your little scheme."

"You know that's not true," She sighed with a shake of her head, "There were too many variables to consider-"

"Well then," He snorted humorlessly, "I'm glad nearly three hundred years finally brought you enough clarity to decide that I wasn't one of them."

His biting remarks made her flinch yet again, his sarcastic barbs hitting their mark as he returned his glass to the table and strode for the hall.

"I'll be out of your hair by morning."

"Nikola Tesla don't you dare walk away from me." She stood, far too quickly for her current condition if she were honest, managing to catch his arm as he tried to exit.

He growled but stilled at her touch, his feet riveted to the spot as he glanced down at the small hand clutching at his shirtsleeve.

"You know for a genius," She remarked wearily, "You can be awfully dense at times."

His brow lifted incredulously as he turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

"I mean really," She added in exasperation, her hand still remaining in place on his arm, "You of all people I would have expected-"

"It's been a long night," He snapped, hurt flashing briefly in his pale eyes as he crossed his arms in irritation, "You'll have to excuse my inability to keep up with your little games."

"We've been playing games for the better part of two centuries Nikola," She shot back, "Or have you conveniently forgotten who's borne the brunt of your fleeting comings and goings throughout that time?"

"You're bringing this up now?" He gaped. "Way to hold a grudge Helen."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," She shot back indignantly, "Do you feel it though Nikola? That sense of foreboding? The icy clench of fear you feel sitting around your heart-"

His eyes widened in recognition. "I-"

"Do you really think so little of yourself?" She shook her head in amazement, "Assumed your absence somehow went unnoticed? Wasn't keenly felt-"

She swallowed around the lump in her throat as his mouth snapped shut, the vampire remaining silent as he glanced away from her penetrating gaze.

"The first time you disappeared for sixty years," She began, her eyes burning through him, "And then you tried to kill me-"

"That was a mistake," He interjected petulantly, "I don't know how many times I should have to apologize for that _minor_ error in judgment."

"That's not the point-"

"You had James," He rolled his eyes, again avoiding hers as he carried on, "As much as I'd enjoyed playing the third wheel, twice no less-"

"Always so close yet so far away," She countered, of course she'd known where he'd been and what he'd been up to, "Sixty years Nikola-"

"A hundred and thirteen, _Helen." _He retorted sharply, hurt flashing across his pale features as they stood off against each other.

"I had my reasons."

"Yea?" He snapped back, "Well so did I. Look, what do you want me to say Helen? Should I admit it took me that long to try and get over you?"

"No of course not-"

"Well it did," He continued undeterred, "And then guess what? It didn't work. And you- _you_ couldn't leave well enough alone could you? Not this you. I know what you've been up to my girl, genius remember-"

"You always pretend to be so full of yourself," She scoffed, "But it doesn't take a genius to realize it's just a front to alienate everyone who cares about you, ensure no one gets too close-"

"Pot," He quipped sarcastically. "Meet Kettle."

"I thought we'd moved past this," She shook her head in disbelief. "What happened to you Nikola?"

"You left me out of the loop," He hissed, "_Again_. And I nearly lost you – _again_."

"I had no choice-"

"Of course you didn't," He laughed humorlessly, turning on his heels towards the exit, "Well, I hope your precious Sanctuary was worth it-"

"This wasn't just for the sake of the Sanctuary Nikola," She growled, following after him, "Don't be such a fool-"

"Then tell me, _Helen_," He turned abruptly, their faces mere millimeters away, the beast within barely contained and his breath hot against her lips, "What could possibly be worth giving up your life-"

"Us."

Admittedly that had not been the response he'd expected as the air left his sails and he stumbled back slightly, mouth agape at the woman shaking as she stood before him.

"What?

"I did this for _us_, Nikola." She replied softly, a pained smile lifting her lip.

"I don't follow."

"Tell me," She raised a brow knowingly, "Did you never consider your conveniently timed departure from SCIU? That you came back to me when you did?"

He looked suddenly more confused than he'd been with her previous admission.

"Come on Nikola," She urged with a small smirk, "I've had over a hundred years to plan this little venture out-"

Suddenly his brow drew together in a scowl.

"You witch," He accused unbelievably, "You sabotaged me, didn't you?"

"Of course you'd see it that way." She rolled her eyes at the vampire now glaring daggers at her but remaining uncharacteristically silent.

"Oh don't look at me like that." She chastised, arms falling to her sides. "Work it out, Nikola."

"All my efforts, my research-" He hissed, throwing his hands towards the sky incredulously.

"Your place was never with them." She pressed on, "Your entire life's work to date wasted on those that would turn your best intentions against the world."

"I had them eating out the palm of my hand." He objected vehemently, "I could've done great things, Helen."

"And you will, my dearest Nikola, I guarantee it," She took his hand, her eyes pleading with him to understand, "But I couldn't wait around any longer for you to grow up-"

"Grow up?" He scoffed, snatching back his hand, "My dear, you've done the world a great disservice."

Her hands fisted harshly at her sides at the implication, reminding herself it wasn't his fault that he didn't understand what she was offering him. A wave of pain and exhaustion washed over her, the fight leaving her as her shoulders slumped.

"This world isn't ready for you. Not yet."

He hadn't expected the softened tone of her voice as he watched her collect herself, pacing the narrow space behind the sofa as his thoughts raced to find the explanation, she'd been so adamant he'd be able to grasp.

"January 7th," She murmured with a soft sigh, "1943."

He stilled, eyes widening in realization and lips agape as the air rushed from his lungs.

"They think we're dead."

"Three bodies," She murmured with a relieved sigh, "Barely distinguishable from whatever remains, abnormal DNA, two males-"

"One female," He finished incredulously.

"Exactly."

He would've found her relatively smug expression endearing had she not doubled over in pain with a hiss as she clutched at her ribs.

"Come on," He led her back to the sofa, "Sit down before I have to sedate you permanently."

"You wouldn't." She chuckled as he reached for her abandoned glass.

"Don't be so sure of that Missy." He warned, allowing the vampire to take over as he sliced a claw across his wrist.

"What the bloody hell-" She gaped, reaching for the flannel on the table to help steep the flow.

"Relax," He mumbled, voice dark and rich as velvet as he watched his blood falling in tiny droplets into the wine, "I have a theory."

She watched curiously as he retracted his hand and swept his tongue across the wound, his other hand swirling the dark liquid thoroughly before holding it out. "Here."

"You're not serious." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Perfectly," He retorted, pushing the glass into her rather reluctant fingers. "Now drink."

"I'd much prefer a nice hot-"

"Wouldn't we all," He smirked, raising her hand and the glass closer to her lips, "Now enough flirting, it'll help, trust me."

"You say that an awful lot you know."

"Yes, well," He offered with a petulant roll of his once more human eyes, "Some of you need reminding apparently, now drink already."

Cautiously she brought it to her lips, downing the remaining mouthful before he lifted the glass from her fingers and placed it on the table. A second ticked by, Nikola watching her patiently.

"Were you expecting- urgh-" Whatever she'd meant to say was stolen away in a rush of air, her vision white as an agonizing pain tore through her body. "Nikola what-"

"Just relax," He soothed, taking her hand as she gripped onto him for dear life, "It'll pass soon enough."

She looked like she might've objected if she could have moved as another wave of what felt like fire tore through her body, her hand suddenly tingling where the two of them touched.

"To be honest I wasn't quite sure if there was enough vampire in you for it to work," He offered softly, his eyes watching her intently, "I can't tell you how glad I am to have been wrong in that respect."

"Bloody hell." She grit her teeth, "Is this what it's like-"

"Every time." He offered almost sadly, "But worth it."

"Gods, Nikola-" She groaned through another wave.

"Dearest Helen," He sighed, a rather pleased expression curling his lip, "If only you knew how long I've waited to hear that particular prayer fall from your lips."

"Shut up." She smacked him with her free hand, "Stop teasing it's not fair to kick a woman while she's down."

His smirk was suddenly sinful. "I could think of far more entertaining things-"

"Oh for the- I walked right into that didn't I?" She chuckled despite the pain when suddenly he shifted, eliciting a gasp from her cracked lips as he lifted her legs up onto the sofa in his place and pulled the blanket up around her.

"What-"

"Healing takes quite a bit out of ones energy reserves," He offered by means of explanation, "You stay put, I'll see to that tea."

"Oh, no-" She glanced up at him in surprise, stilling him with a hand on his arm, "Really you don't have to, no doubt I'm not the only one bordering on exhausted-"

"You know one day, Helen," He took her hand in his with a rather dramatic sigh, "You're going to have to come to terms with the fact that sometimes," His voice softened, "You need to let go and just let someone take care of you."

She squeezed his hand affectionately, her reply teasing, "And you'd willingly volunteer for such a position?"

"Haven't I always?" He offered a small smile in response, his voice barely a whisper but his eyes, oh those marvelously pale orbs, she'd never seen them quite so serious.

"Yes," She mused, a small smile gracing her lips as he released her and moved off into the kitchen, leaving her to her thoughts. "Yes, I suppose you have."


End file.
